


Mail Ordered

by pentagonism



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Huidawn are neighbors, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Jinho is done with Hui's shit, M/M, Neighbors, Sexual References, Sexual Tension, Vibrators, huidawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagonism/pseuds/pentagonism
Summary: Hwitaek keeps getting his neighbors mail, but he doesn't mind because he's really cute. When a package comes for Hyojong, things get really awkward between them.





	1. Chapter 1

Hwitaek rubbed his hands together, blowing hot air into them as he waited for his neighbor to open the door. Honestly, this could have waited; he was running late as is and freezing his ass off. He was a second away from leaving and coming back later when he heard a faint, _“Sorry, give me a second!”_

 

“Hey,” Hyojong smiled like he always did, except his hair was dripping and he was wearing a tanktop that exposed his toned chest.

 

“Uh,” his voice cracked embarrassingly. “Sorry if I, um, interrupted you or something? Ha.” _Smooth _.__

____

 

“Ah, no, you’re fine. I just hopped out of the shower, is all. What do you have for me this time?” His laugh was nasally and high, which would usually melt Hwitaek’s gay heart, but all he could think about what Hyojong would look like in the shower and _wow,_ it was too early for this.

 

“Nothing fun, I’m afraid. Just some bills.” Hyojong pouted, taking the mail and placing it on the small desk near the door.

 

“Thank you for always doing this. The landlord really must hate me or something. She never responds to me about the whole address thing. I really do owe you,” he chewed on his bottom lip and stared at the floor for a moment before continuing. ”Do you wanna come in for some coffee or something?”

 

Hwitaek died. He must have died and been in Heaven because _oh my God Kim Hyojong invited him in._ He’s been waiting for this moment since Hyojong moved in a month and a half ago and now it was actually happening.

 

“Oh shit,” Hwitaek changed his mind, this must be Hell. The one time they could have a chance to be something other than vague acquaintances, he has to turn him down. “I have class this morning and I’m already running late. I’m so sorry. We can hang out some other time maybe? If that’s, like, okay with you?”

 

“Cute. Yeah, I’m definitely down. Now go get your education, kiddo!”

 

“You too!” He called back as he jogged off. _Wait, fuck._

  
  


                                                                                                                    //////

 

“Why were you late this morning? You’re usually the one nagging me about being on time.” Jinho squinted at him, unpacking his supplies onto the table neatly.

 

“If someone invites you into their house and calls you cute, but also calls you kiddo, are they interested?” Hwitaek stared at the spoon he spun in his cup of coffee. It kind of seemed like Hyojong was maybe flirting with him, but the whole ‘Kiddo’ thing made it seem like he thought he was cute in the way a child was rather than cute in a I-want-to-date-you-and-kiss-you kind of way.

 

“That explains nothing, but I don’t fucking know?” He sharpened his pencils, shaking his head at the younger.

 

"Okay, so I went over to give Wrong Mail Guy his stuff, but this time we talked and he invited me in. He’s so cute, Jinho. I think I'm in love with him." Hwitaek looked off into the distance like he was in some shitty teen romance movie.  
  
"Why don't you just, I don't know, ask him out like a normal person instead of being a weirdo? You're not getting anywhere by giving him his mail. Mailman isn’t exactly the most attractive occupation." Jinho rested his cheek on his hand, sketching in boredom as he spoke.  
  
"I mean," Logically speaking, it made sense. Plus, it would be much simpler for Hwitaek to just talk to the landlord about the situation so he stopped getting his mail. It was probably a simple fix, a matter of changing one number in the mailing address, but Hyojong was just so cute. "I could, but we both know that I'm terrible at not embarrassing myself. Let me deliver his mail in peace and stop judging my nonexistent love life. Plus I’d be a cute mailman."    
  
"You're right, but you also won't stop whining about him and I have a shit ton of work to do," Jinho grumbled. "Can you stop moving? I'm trying to draw your eyes and you're making this difficult.”  
  
"This is why no one likes Art majors. Consider this the last time I'm ever helping you with one of your stupid pieces." Hwitaek huffed, pouting like the five year old he mentally was.  
  
"Says the Creative Writing major, and you said that last semester, yet here we are. Now hold still."

 

Hwitaek needs new friends.

  


                                                                                                                    //////

 

When he got home from class, he checked the mail and was glad to see a little box addressed to Kim Hyojong. He considered heading over then to drop it off, but it was already late (night classes were a terrible mistake), so he figured he should drop it off in the morning.

 

After taking a pleasantly hot shower and slipping into some pajamas, he flopped down on his bed and pulled out his phone. 8 New messages from Jinho.

 

 **From Jinho:** _[Image]_

 

 **From Jinho:** _[Image]_

 

 **From Jinho:** _[Image]_

 

 **From Jinho:** _[Image]_

 

 **From Jinho:** _[Image]_

 

 **From Jinho:** _Here’s the shit from earlier, asshat._

 

 **From Jinho:** _The only reason I keep you around is so you can be my model_

 

 **From Jinho:** _But don’t think that means I’m complimenting you on your looks tho_

  


The drawings were gorgeous, even if Jinho was being a little shit. He was ridiculously talented while Hwitaek could barely draw a stick figure. In his defense, he can’t draw straight lines because he was too gay. It’s PEMDAS or some shit, probably. He was never good at math.

 

 **To Jinho:** _I hate that you’re so good at this asdbajh_

 

 **To Jinho:** _Also im gonna break your tiny fingers or some shit if you don’t stop this CYBERBULLYING_

 

 **From Jinho:** _But then when I come around, you don’t wanna post up_

 

 **To Jinho:** _I hate you and your vine references. Goodnight, you fuckin gremlin._

  


                                                                                                                //////

  


Hwitaek was hobbling through the snow in his slippers to deliver the package that came for Hyojong. The older didn't usually get anything other than bills and random shit from shady companies and whatever it is he ordered was heavier than he anticipated.  
  
Balancing the box on one hand, he knocked on the door, ears turning red as he nervously waited for Hyojong to answer. When he heard the lock clicking he straightened up as much as he could before he opened the door. Hwitaek melted at the sight of messy blonde hair and a tired smile.  
  
"Hey, just here to deliver your," Hwitaek greeted, overly enthusiastic enough to make him mentally punch himself 8 times. He glanced down to read the label on the box, squinting. "Oh."  
  
_Ez-Reach Prostate Probe._  
  
Hyojong cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed. The gears in his brain seemed to be turning, something clicking before he reached out, grabbed the box, and slammed the door.  
  
Well, that was awkward.

  


                                                                                                                    //////

  


“Storytime, Wrong Mail Guy is probably gay.” Hwitaek told Jinho over their usual post-class coffee.

 

“Uh, congrats? What does probably gay mean?” Jinho was using chalk pastels this time for some really pretty jellyfish, blue covering his hands and sleeves.

 

“Well, I was going over to bring him the mail like always, right? Except this time he got a package and I was all like ‘ Ha ha, I got your mail! Here’s your box!’, but when I read the label it was some freaky deaky butt stuff and he freaked out.” Apparently Hwitaek forgot how public decency worked because he got a particularly horrified look from a mom as she covered her son’s ears. Oops.

 

“Oh my fucking God you are a mess. There are children present,” Jinho flicked him on the forehead. “But that’s also hilarious. What happened after?”

 

“Nothing! That’s the problem. He slammed the door in my face, so I’m pretty sure he hates me now. My love life is in shambles. I don’t know how I can look at him ever again without feeling guilty.” Hwitaek was pouting like a child as per usual.

 

“It has never _not_ been in shambles.” Jinho laughed at his suffering like the horrible friend he is.

 

“Wow, remember when I asked for your input? Me neither!” Hwitaek glared at him. Jinho always found a way to kick him when he was down.

 

“Don’t you have an angsty poem to write about this or some shit?”

 

“Fuck off!”

 

Jinho continued to make fun of Hwitaek for the rest of the day despite the latter wanting nothing more than the sweet release of death.

  
  


                                                                                                                       //////

  
  


Okay, maybe Hwitaek should go over to Hyojong’s house. Two weeks worth of his mail was piling up on his counter, which he was able to get away with because it was mostly junk, but now his bills were starting to roll in and he’d rather not be the reason he gets evicted or some shit.  


Sighing, he rolled out of bed and made himself as presentable as possible before hobbling over to Hyojong’s. He contemplated just giving up for now, sleeping for another 10 hours, and trying again in the evening because he kind of looked like shit, but ultimately scrapped the idea. He’d already walked over here, so he couldn’t chicken out now. Plus, no amount of sleep was going to change the fact that he is a trainwreck. He figured he should just blame college as he knocked on the wooden door.

 

“Oh,” Hyojong’s whole body seized up momentarily when he saw it was Hwitaek. “Hey, um, I-”

 

“I’m sorry.” They both said simultaneously.

 

“Wait, what? Why would _you_ be sorry?” Hwitaek questioned with a cock of his head.

“I ordered, well, you know, and didn’t even think about the fact that you would get it. I put you in a super uncomfortable situation and I never really thank you enough for constantly doing this for me. God, you probably felt so awkward these past few weeks.” The tips of his ears were burning and his gaze was trained on the floor. Hwitaek really wanted to kiss the pout off of his lips.

 

“There’s no reason to be sorry! My old roommate definitely had a lot worse in our dorm, so it’s okay, really. I just feel bad because I looked at your stuff without your permission and I didn’t want you to feel bad,”  Now he looked up with a fond smile and yeah, okay, Hwitaek really wanted to kiss him. The way his eyes disappeared under his cute little cheeks? His heart was in shambles. “Let me make it up to you? If you wanna grab some food later or something?”

 

Hyojong’s eyes widened and for a moment Hwitaek thought maybe he’d made a mistake until a deep blush dusted the younger’s cheeks.

 

“I’d love that, actually.”

  


                                                                                                                 //////

  


**To Jinho:** _OMG JINHO IM SCREAMING I ASKED HIM IF HE WANTED TO GO OUT TONIGHT AND HE SAID YES HE’S SO CUTE MY HEART JUST BACKFLIPPED EIGHT TIMES WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS WOW MAYBE IM NOT THAT HOPELESS AFTER ALL AHHHHHH_

 

Hwitaek was frantically typing at his phone and smiling so hard his face muscles were getting sore. He had another 8 hours until he was taking him out, but Hwitaek had already picked out an outfit for dinner.

 **From Jinho:** _Nice try, April Fools was like 7 months ago._

 

 **To Jinho:** _I HATE YOU. I’m serious I really did it )))):_

 

 **From Jinho:** By what miracle did you go from not speaking to him at all for two weeks to asking on a date???????

 

 **To Jinho:** _he apologized even tho i should be the one that’s sorry and then he looked so cute and i was so smitten so i was like uwu let me make it up to you by taking you out and now I’m rolling around in my bed and smiling so hard it hurts._

 

 **From Jinho:** That sounds  kinda gay man idk  but I’m happy for you!!!

 

 **To Jinho:** _1\. Since when are you ever happy for me??? 2. YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND SHUT UP._

  
  
  
  



	2. Lee Hwitaek Does Not Know How to Not Be Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short oof im sorry in advance ):

Hwitaek started up his car, gripping the steering wheel and taking a deep breath before backing out of his driveway. He only had to drive a few houses down to pick up Hyojong, but the drive felt like it had taken ages. He had wanted this for so long, but now that he actually had it, he was terrified of fucking up. Rolling the sleeves of his white sweater up, he parked in front of Hyojong’s house and knocked on his door with sweaty hands.

 

Hyojong answered after a moment, wearing a simple black shirt and adorable wire rimmed glasses. Hwitaek felt like his heart was going to burst. He looked so soft and it made him want to cuddle up with him forever.

 

“You’re blushing,” Hyojong said matter of factly, rocking back and forth on his heels. Hwitaek frantically patted his warm cheeks to no avail. “Cute.”

 

“Anyway,” Hwitaek felt his face get even hotter at the compliment and he thought he might combust if he didn’t stop making him blush. “Let’s get going. I made a reservation at the best restaurant in town.”

 

“Such a gentleman,” Hyojong laughed as they walked to his car. “May I ask where we’re going?”

 

“Hm,” Hwitaek pretended to ponder for a few seconds, “Nope! That would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it? We’re only five minutes away from the place anyway, so it won’t eat at you for very long.”

 

The brief trip there was filled with pleasant conversations to get to know each other better. Hwitaek told him all about Jinho and how much of an asshole, albeit a loveable one, he was. He also further elaborated on his ex-roommate, Hyunggu’s strangely extensive collection of sex toys (and how he was probably a fucking exhibitionist or some shit because there is no way he kept coincidentally walking in on him in really compromising situations.)

 

Hyojong seemed amused by the oddities in his life, which Hwitaek was glad about because otherwise he would be incredibly embarrassed. He told Hwitaek about his family, how obnoxiously perfect his brother was, how badly his parents wanted Hyojong to be a lawyer just like him,  and how he took up music instead.

 

Hwitaek melted at the way his eyes lit up when he spoke about how he learned how to produce and his journey with music. It was clear that Hyojong was passionate about what he did.

 

“Sorry, I got carried away. I don’t mean to bore you.” Hyojong blushed as they stepped out of the car.

 

“What? No, look at me,” Hwitaek grabbed the younger by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Don’t ever apologize for talking about what you love. Studying law is overrated and the arts are way less boring. I bet your brother wishes he did something as fun as making music.” Hwitaek took his hand and guided him the rest of the way into the restaurant with a smile.

 

There was something indecipherable written on Hyojong's face, as if the message was hurriedly scribbled onto a damp napkin and the ink had began to run. His eyebrows pinched together with a tight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and he he sunk into himself in the way a frightened turtle might retract into its shell.

 

Hwitaek wanted to apologize for ruining the mood, comfort him, maybe kiss it all better, but he couldn't will the words out of his mouth. His lips kept parting to speak, but didn't know what to say anymore. Maybe he'd already said too much and crossed a line into painful territory.

 

He hadn't realized just how little he knew about Hyojong. Well, he'd know things about him, but nothing that was really of importance. He knew how much his rent was, but had no clue what he did to pay it. He knew how much his phone bill usually was, but had no clue who he talked to and who his friends were. He knew so much, yet so little.

 

"I just," Hyojong took Hwitaek's hand in his own, looking more vulnerable than he’d ever seen him as they walked approached the entrance.

  


“Hui! My angel, how are you?” Hongseok interrupted, bursting through the double doors and pulling Hwitaek into a tender hug. Covering his hands with his mouth like an overly excited child, he turned to Hyojong and absolutely lit up. “Aw, you must be Hyojong! It’s so nice to meet you; I’m Hongseok. Welcome to Universe Cafe, owned by yours truly! Hui has been talking about you for ages and you’re just as cute as he said you were.” Hongseok sent  an obnoxiously overexaggerated wink his way.

 

“Anyway,” Hwitaek said way too loudly, while Hyojong thanked Hongseok for the compliment. “Yes, this is Hyojong. Hyojong, this is Hongseok, Jinho’s boyfriend. He’s a super great chef and one of my best friends.”

 

“It’s really great to meet you too. I hope _Hui_ has been saying nice things about me.We don’t usually meet under the most ideal circumstances.”  Hyojong’s face heated up and a gummy smile overtook him. This one wasn’t anything like the sad one from earlier; it made Hwitaek’s insides turn to mush and sent a pang of warmth through his chest. That coupled with his nickname, Hui, was enough to make him swoon. _Hui_ usually sounded obnoxious and somewhat degrading coming from Hongseok’s mouth, but when he said it, the name felt right.

 

Hongseok seated them, placed down their menus, and fled to the kitchen after pinching Hwitaek’s cheek the way one would do to a toddler.

`

“Okay, wait. Jinho has a boyfriend? And he’s that nice? Damn, from the way you talked about him, I didn’t think he had a heart, to be honest.” Hyojong leaned in and whispered to him once Hongseok had walked out of sight.

 

“I have no idea why Hongseok would want to date a literal hobbit, but to each their own I guess? He’s really sweet and makes Jinho less of an asswipe, so we stan Jinhongseok in this house.” Hwitaek shrugged as he flipped through the pages of the menu mindlessly. He’d been here enough times that he’d prectically memorized the menu at that point. Hyojong chuckled to himself and shook his head.

 

“Thank you, by the way. For earlier. That was really sweet.” It was obvious he was trying to hide his blush behind the menu.

 

“It was nothing. I really meant it, you know,” Hwitaek lowered the menu away from the other’s face enough to look him in the eye. “That reminds me, where do you work right now?”

 

“I work at my friend’s music shop, Hyunsik’s Melody. I figured it’s the closest I can get to music without starving to death. The whole starving artist thing is only cute in the movies.”

 

“This is kind of a lot to think about, but have you considered going to school for music? I have a few friends in our music department that would love to work with you? Plus, applications are open for Summer courses.”

 

Hyojong perked up, eyes lighting up for a moment in wonder. He looked like a puppy that had just done a trick, waiting to get a treat from his owner. Then he completely deflated, slumping in his chair with a grimace.

 

“Shit. I would if I had any sort of money, but I can’t afford school. It’d be pretty amazing though.”

 

Hwitaek felt his heart break. No one deserved to have to give up their passion because of something as ridiculous as money.

 

“Okay, fuck capitalism, but also, I have a plan. Each department accepts 10 students each semester that they pay full tuition for. As long as we work really hard, you could totally get it. You like music too much to have to throw it away like this. I could help you if you need me to assist you in writing lyrics too! Oh my God, this is great.”

 

“Perhaps, maybe, possibly,” Hyojong absolutely beamed. “You own my heart already, _Hui_.”

  
  
  


“Hey,” Hyojong’s voice was softer than usual when he spoke. Something about it made Hwitaek shudder. “I had a really good time tonight.” He laughed with a lopsided smile, just as beautifully as always, leaning against his open doorframe. “The food was _delicious_.”

 

_Oh._

 

“Yeah, um,” Hwitaek puffed out the air in his lungs, wondering if he imagined Hyojong’s tongue poking out to lick his lips quickly. “Me too. It was really nice. Going out with you. Yes.” He could feel his face heating up and he hated how easily he got embarrassed.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered. I could get used to seeing that. Can you come in so I can kiss you?” Hyojong tilted his head to the side, pushing up his glasses and pouting. Hwitaek’s head was spinning because _holy shit this is really Kim fucking Hyojong and he really wants to kiss him._

 

He nodded too enthusiastically, stepping through the door as Hyojong dragged him by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way longer than i intended!!! the last few weeks of class were hectic, but i'm on summer break now, so I'll update a lot more frequently!!


End file.
